First Snow
by Hibird-sama
Summary: "Hibari-san, do you like snow?" "Promise me that you will always love me…" "I mean… We humans will all be someday sentenced to death, right?" - When Hibari thinks that Tsunayoshi Sawada is muttering nonsense, the herbivore might actually know something that the raven-haired doesn't. One Shot - TYL!1827


**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. **

* * *

In the middle of a large room stood a tall man with a suit and crossed arms, looking at the shorter man in front of him who had his back against a large black piano. The light coming from the chandeliers enlightened the room, making the large mahogany desk and mebles shine. The dark red carpet with a golden Vongola crest in the middle of it was dominating the space on the woodened floor, while imposing mahogany bookshelves stood against the large white walls. The walls were white with golden ornaments on it, and one of the walls only consisted on imposing large windows immediately giving a breath-taking side towards snowy alpen mountains. While one of those windows gave access to a stony balcony; large red velvet curtains with golden ornaments on the edge of them surrounded the large glassy windows. Against the opposite wall stood a fireplace with a large blue and golden sofa set in Victorian style

"Tsunayoshi, what is your purpose of calling me here?"

"Hibari-san, I …" And before the brunette could finish his sentence, a larger frame pulled him protectively in a warm embrace. He couldn't help but smile widely before burying his head in the taller one's chest.

"Tsunayoshi, there is no need for you to try to hide your tears. What's the matter," said Hibari, gently stroking the brown silky hair. After a couple of minutes staying still, the younger one finally pulled out of the embrace and raised his head, glassy caramel orbs contemplating the intimidating grey ones. At this sight, the raven-haired couldn't help but tenderly give a rare smile at the younger one.

"You know, Hibari-san… I don't want to loose you…"

"Stop saying nonsense, Sawada. I will never go away," whispered the older one at the brunette.

"I mean… We humans will all be someday sentenced to death, right?" asked Tsuna, still looking at the Foundation leader while putting his arms back around the larger frame. Hibari sighed and nodded.

"Yes, herbivore. Now stop saying nonsense or I will bite you to death."

"Then … I will die, right?" Hibari's brows frowned at these words. He didn't like these words. He didn't like the word 'I' being put in the same sentence as 'die', when it's Sawada Tsunayoshi who pronounced them. He didn't like how he seemed so … hopeless.

"Tsunayoshi… Listen… If it's about _**that**_... We could take my jet and run away on an isolated island, far away from everybody. We could live there happily ever after, we could… spend the rest of our lives there, just the two of us, we could … " A cold finger stopped the raven-haired from talking as it gently touched his lips. Confused grey eyes looked at the brunette, not really understanding the current situation. Tsuna only gave an apologetic smile while slightly shaking his head with closed eyes, before opening them slowly and directly stare at Hibari.

"I cannot be so selfish, Hibari-san… As Vongola Decimo, I have my duties, and I have to protect those I care for, my family. Everybody."

"But don't you love me?!"

"Come," said Tsuna, as he grabbed the paler hands towards the glassy door leading to the balcony. The taller one mentally struggled to either follow the brunette or not, until the said brunette turned his head to sadly smile at him. This only made the raven-haired stop struggling and instead of it, for the first time of his life, obeying the herbivore without asking any questions.

After the brunette opened the door, he lead both of them to the balcony and stopped walking as they reached the edge of it.

"Look," said Tsuna, pointing at the snowy mountains. Hibari looked at them obediently, and both stayed still until the shorter one gently grabbed Hibari's left hand. Caramel orbs scanned the texture of the hand's skin before delicately brush his fingers against the bandaged larger hand.

"Hibari-san…" Hibari sighed at this and pulled Decimo closer to him.

"Don't worry about this, I just had some matters to get rid of," said Hibari, as he stroke Tsuna's cheek. At this, Tsuna leaned his head on the carressing hand and snuggled against Hibari's warm body.

"Hibari-san… Do you like snow?" Hibari arched an eyebrow at the sudden unexpected question.

"Do you?" asked Hibari, trying to avoid answering the question.

"I do…" said Tsuna, before jumping on the edge of the balcony and sit on it. Hibari looked at the herbivore for a while before doing the same, sitting right next to him. "You know, Hibari-san, I truly wish that I could see the first snowflake falling down from the sky… Before I … Before …" A cold hand grabbed softly Tsuna's jaw, making caramel orbs directly face sharp steel ones.

"Listen, Tsunayoshi. Stop saying nonsense," said Hibari, before putting a chaste light kiss on the younger one's soft lips.

"The doctors said that…" Two hands firmly gripped Tsuna's arms, making him lightly gasp before seeing what was in Hibari's eyes. Sadness, sorrow, both dominated the sharp grey orbs, leaving Tsuna speechless. He had never seen Hibari so… so…

"You will _**not**_ die anytime soon. I just _**won't **_let you get away from me," Hibari said. As the words came through Tsuna's mind, he couldn't help but let hot tears roll down his cheeks. A cold thumb softly dried them, while a deep voice whispered "_stop crying, herbivore…"_ As Tsuna saw that the skylark's eyes started to shine a bit more than before, he understood that Hibari wanted to do the same thing as he did. But he won't let him do this.

"Then, let's make a promise, Hibari-san… I promise not to die, but… promise me not to cry, ne?" asked Tsuna, as he snuggled his head on the raven-haired's shoulder. A hand softly patted the brown locks before Hibari mumbled:

"Who do you think I am, herbivore? I would never cry." Tsuna chuckled softly at Hibari, while the older one slightly blushed due to embarrassment.

"Hibari-san… Promise me that you will always love me…" whispered Tsuna, softly stroking Hibari's hand.

"I do," said Hibari, as he interlaced his fingers with Tsuna's.

"Hibari-san… I want to see the first snow falling down…"

"What is the point? There is snow in the mountains." Tsuna chuckled before laughing at the used-to-be-prefect. He put one of his arms around the older one's arm while the older one lightly pinched Tsuna's cheek.

"That's not the same thing, Hibari-san… Anyways, I'm taking a nap, wake me up in 5 minutes, ne?" Hibari arched an eyebrow at the herbivore before slightly nodding. Really, this herbivore was hopeless. Tsuna then interlaced his fingers again with Hibari's before snuggling his head on Hibari's shoulder.

Both stood still for at least thirty minutes, until the sky started to turn darker and the weather turn colder. Hibari gently nudged at the sleeping herbivore, trying his best to wake him up without making him fall from the balcony. Really, who would sleep on the edge of a balcony like that? Hibari sighed as the brunette didn't move an inch and ruffled the messy brown hair.

"Oi, herbivore, wake up. It's already been thirty minutes," said Hibari. Eyebrows turning into a frown as the brunette's body was motionless, Hibari decided to gently grab Tsuna's face to wake him up. As he put his warm hand on the herbivore's cheek… Hibari's eyes widened at the coldness of the skin.

"O-Oi, Sawada, this is not funny, wake up…" Hibari stood up on the balcony, carrying the motionless body bridal style, while nervously shaking the frame vainly. "Tsunayoshi! W-Wake up! O-Or I will bite you to death! O-Oi! Tsunayoshi! Wake up!" Hibari's eyes started to get glassy as the body still won't move. N-No, he couldn't cry… He made a promise, he …

The next morning, all of Tsuna's closest family members were gathered in the Vongola cathedral, all of them wearing black suits or black dresses. A sorrowful and depressive aura was set in the cathedral among the family members. No one could actually accept the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi was gone. _Gone forever._ After Hibari tried many times to wake Vongola Decimo up the day before, he immediately carried the motionless body to the couch before dialing Kusakabe's number. It only took a couple of minutes before Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi both abruptly open the mahogany door of Tsuna's office. As both stepped inside of the room, the sight right in front of them was just unbelievable. There lied the motionless body of their beloved Tenth, right besides Hibari who didn't even bother to look at them. He was there, right by the Tenth's side, his face buried in Tsuna's cold and lifeless hands. Both of them could swear that they saw a tear roll down Hibari's stoic face, but this wasn't the right moment to debate whether they saw Hibari Kyoya_ slightly_ crying. No.

Apparently, Tsuna was suffering from Leukemia, and he had reached the last stage of the illness. When Tsuna learned that from his doctor, he decided to keep it for himself. Because he wanted to prevent any attacks from ennemies if they happened to know about Tsuna's fragile state. But most of all, he didn't want to worry his guardians, nor his family. Because he didn't want to see them cry for him. Because all he wanted was to live 'normally' until death. Because all he wanted was to spend his last moments with the one he loved, without having to see his beloved one worrying for him. Because all he wanted was to see the Cloud Guardian smile at him one more time. Because all he wanted was to be with him until death tear them apart.

All of them had their head lowered and stayed quiet as they heard the priest's speech, most of them trying vainly to prevent tears appearing from their eyes. Because now, their sky was gone. Forever.

"In sure and certain hope of resurrection to eternal life through our Lord, we commend to Almighty God our brother Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi;"

_How could you …_

"…And we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

_How dare you …_

"The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him…"

_Sawada Tsunayoshi …_

"… and be gracious unto him and give him peace."

_Why ... _

"_Amen,_" said the whole audience in chorus with the priest.

_You lied to me ..._

As they all gave their last farewells to the motionless body in the coffin one by one, all of them couldn't help but burst into tears. _**Almost**_ all of them. And when everybody walked out of the cathedral in silence with the coffin towards the already-dug imposing grave, all of them had their heads lowered in respect to the dead. After the coffin has carefully been put in the hole, one by one, the guardians as well as the rest of the family threw white roses on the white coffin.

And as it was the last person's turn, Hibari's turn, the man walked in a slow pace towards the hole and stood on the edge of it, staring at the coffin for a couple of seconds before throwing the flower in the hole.

"Liar."

And this was when the first snowflake fell down the white and cloudy sky.

* * *

**A.N. :** Well, I was just feeling like writing something 'sad'. So I decided to write a 1827 one-shot :3 I hope that you liked it! And if you wonder whether Hibari really cried or not, he did let a single tear roll down his face when Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared in the room. But then, he didn't cry at all, even during and after the funerals. Because even though it's against his will, he has to keep his promise.

Sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling mistakes. I didn't check twice and English is not my first language so yeah :L

Please**_ R&R_** and if you have time, have a look at my major project, **_The Hell Guardian_** :3

Ciaossu~


End file.
